Neko
|color = #0A0A0A |romaji name = Neko |kanji name = ネコ |race = Human |age = 15 |height = 155 cm |gender = Female |eyes = Blue (right) Green (left) |hair = Pink |birthday = February 22 |horoscope = Pisces |blood type = B |affiliation = |status = Active |occupation = |base of operations = |aura = |weapon = |relatives = |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Mikako Komatsu }} is a teenager with the ability to transform into a cat. Personality Neko has a very joyful, carefree and energetic personality. She is very playful, often participating or even starting chases with people. In addition, Neko seems to have no qualms or worries about being nude, especially in front of men, showing some immodesty. She even stated that she does not like wearing clothes, the reason being that "Clothes are too restricting".K Anime: Episode 2 Appearance In her human form, Neko has long, bright pink hair reaching along her back down past her knees. While in this form, Neko displays a case of Heterochromia iridum as her right iris is colored blue while her left iris is colored green. Neko also wears a bell around her right ankle. She commonly wears revealing clothes. In her cat form, she wears a bell around her neck, and her fur is the same color as her hair while in human form. History Neko was present during the production for Ashinaka High School's festival on December 7. While in her cat form, she witnesses a male student named Mishina confess his love for the student council's Kukuri Yukizome.K Anime: Episode 4 Plot Neko passes by Kukuri and two male students, naked, while they're walking around campus. None seem to notice her, however. Neko doesn't care and playfully jumps around the nearby stairs to the rooftop.K Anime: Episode 1 At some point, she transforms into a cat, and meets Yashiro Isana. She finds him on the rooftop and eats some of his lunch. Neko proceeds to spend the rest of the day with him, following him to class, even to the city. Her attachment to Yashiro remains even after a pursuit made by several Homura members, Kuroh's following rescue of him, and his return to his school's dormitories. Tired from his day's chaotic events, Yashiro lies on his bed, talking about the video. Neko, lying on his bed and now in her human form, sleepily says that things have been so good and peaceful until recently. Her presence, coupled with her nudity, overwhelms Yashiro. Neko does not react to his shock and, upon being asked, introduces herself. Neko is then asked to put on Yashiro's jacket but she refuses, saying it's too restricting. He attempts to put it on her anyway, but Neko counters with her illusive abilities, assuming that now they'll be in a game of tag. Yashiro is unable to respond, as he is then attacked by Kuroh Yatogami; seeing him in danger, Neko stops Kuroh and grabs Yashiro's arm, running away from the room with him. However, after Yashiro throws his jacket on her, Neko starts turning things into a chase, with her being followed by Yashiro who's being chased by Kuroh. Throughout the event, Neko constantly uses her abilities to distract the two teenagers, thus extending the little "game". The chase ensues throughout the evening, night, and even the next morning. By dawn, Neko and the others have become exhausted and hungry, so Yashiro decides to make breakfast. She persists that he doesn't include certain ingredients in the soup he's making. However, Kuroh ends up making the food instead, and Neko joins the two in an amicable breakfast. Throughout breakfast, Neko constantly forgets her table manners and just stuffs herself on Kuroh's food. However, she attempts to thank for her meal when she sees Kuroh and Yashiro do so, only she thanks for the "meow" instead. Afterward, Kuroh attempts to kill Yashiro again, causing Neko to jump from her seat and hiss angrily at him. He asks who she is and Neko reintroduces herself. She states she does not understand Kuroh when he asks if she is a Strain. Neko does state that she is Yashiro's cat and that Yashiro is hers, causing her to jump about happily.K Anime: Episode 3 The following morning, Neko awakens to see that Kuroh has already prepared lunch. She takes a bite from a bento, and is thus chased by Kuroh for it. While avoiding him, Neko sees Yashiro being pulled away by a cleaning robot, causing her to attack the mechanism.K Anime: Episode 4 Neko later accompanies Yashiro to his classroom, albeit in her cat form. While he's writing out plans for his alibi, Neko picks up a red pen for him to use. Kuroh notices her and lets out a loud cry, startling Neko and causing her to transform back into her Human self. Embarrassed, she attempts to laugh it off. During the lunch break, she happily eats the food Kuroh prepared for her before asking for more. She is offered extras by Kukuri, though she is disappointed to see that they only contain vegetables. Aferwards, Neko goes with Yashiro and Kuroh to change into their Feudal Japan outfits. She is clueless about how to put hers on. As a result, Kuroh dresses Neko himself. While being dressed, she listens to Kuroh and Yashiro talk. She claims that she's always been with Yashiro since they first met, adding that he is good. Once she's been dressed, Kukuri checks on the three of them and compliments them on their looks. She states that Neko looks beautiful, which the latter agrees with. She follows Yashiro, Kuroh and Kukuri across the campus to scavenge any information relating to December 7. However, Neko fails to be of any help to any one of them. Instead, she plays around with the cleaning robots or otherwise whines to be given food. When Yashiro goes to buy her a drink, he is revealed to have lied to Kuroh about how he enters the school campus, leading the latter to decide that he should be killed. Neko clutches onto Yashiro and tries to stop Kuroh from hurting him. She says that Yashiro is a "warm" person and proclaims her desire to continue having snacks with him. Yashiro pushes her behind him, and Neko takes the opportunity to hug him. Thankfully, Yashiro is spared from Kuroh's wrath after Kukuri reveals that he was on school campus on December 7-8. To this, Neko celebrates her feelings of relief with Yashiro. Neko returns to Yashiro's homeroom with Kuroh and Kukuri. She is given rice crackers to eat, though is astonished to find that they are actually very spicy. Kukuri tells her that she will give out spicier rice crackers if she brings back Yashiro. Neko eagerly goes to Yashiro's room to complete her orders. She notices that Yashiro appears less cheerful than normal and asks whether he's having a stomachache, though Neko is told not to worry about him. Neko takes Yashiro with her back to his classroom. Once there, Neko whines consistently for her rice crackers to be given to her. Though she does not receive her crackers, Neko is asked to go to the city with Yashiro and Kuroh, which she gladly agrees to do.K Anime: Episode 5 Powers & Abilities Transformation: Perhaps her most complex ability, Neko is able to change her form and voice at will. In her case, she can transform into either a human, teenage girl or a small kitten. In some cases, when Neko transforms abruptly, there is a small cloud of smoke that briefly obscures her during the changing process.K Anime: Episode 4 Illusion: Using the chimes made created by her bells, Neko is able to conjure various illusions. These illusions are time-based and will lose their effects after a certain amount of time. *'Visual Illusion': Neko can create illusions that causes her victims to see an image different than the one they should be seeing. In most cases, she creates an illusion in relation to the environment she and her victim are in, which causes the latter to view a distorted version of the setting. illusion.]] *'Physical Illusion': In addition, Neko can conjure physical illusions that take on a solid form. They can range between non-moving objects, such as a wall, or moving objects, such as an animal. In the case of an illusion that portrays a living creature, Neko can have it so that they can have unique traits, some beings voice and movement. These types of illusions are typically cat-themed. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters